You owe me a kiss
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tohka had told Shidou that for every kiss he gave to a girl other than her, he would have to kiss her to "be at hand," but one day she catches him kissing Origami, so the rules are about to change


**Hello everyone! Here I go with a one-shot of my favourite couple of this anime: Shidou and Tohka. Hope you like it. **

**Something I have to say is I'm mexican, I'm currently translating my fanfics to practice my English, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I did. **

**It would be awesome if you could leave me a review with your opinion about the story, really! **

**Well, let's go!**

* * *

**You owe me a kiss**

A kiss. A gesture of special affection for a special person, unique in its class, someone with whom you have a very strong relationship and who has no one else. Naturally, this is the most ideal situation that anyone could hope for, or rather aspire to.

However, for a spirit sealer, this was only the "ideal"; as things should be, it's not as if he didn't want to devote all his attention to a single girl, if Shidou had a choice without having to hurt others or generate a civil war, he would.

But since it couldn't be that way, he had to stay under the restrictions and dangers of having a "special" relationship with ten different girls who loved him, who wanted dates, wanted to get their heads pampered, wanted hugs, also kisses, and all sorts of things that would show love!

Well... all right, Shidou Itsuka was not rude and obviously he couldn't be considered a gentleman, but... for his safety, there were things that were not good to do, such is the case with kisses.

But not all girls would accept excuses for that request, such was the case of Tobiichi Origami, who had been somewhat obsessed with Shidou for quite some time, enough to frighten him, but the boy, sometimes, was too deluded.

And maybe things were better that way. Ignorance is happiness, most of the time.

"Shidou" said in a soft, calm tone, activating an electric pulse that ran down the boy's back and made him turn to her, somewhat frightened.

"O-Origami...!"

"Yes?" she asked, pretending to be innocent and tilting her head a little.

"What do you mean 'yes'? I didn't even notice when you entered the kitchen, I'm preparing a... Waah!"

It was inevitable to scream a little and be more surprised, especially when she gathered her torso against his, gluing her breasts as much as possible, grabbing it from his shoulders to avoid an escape and recharging her head on it, as if she were tired.

With all this, there was a problem, Shidou was feeling something different in this exaggerated approach.

_"Could it be that...? No...! Origami, aren't you wearing a bra?!" _His mental cry lasted until it echoed, like the one he would make on the highest point of a mountain.

"Shidou... I love you."

"Ah...!" The blue-haired boy ran out of breath, and it was almost like a reaction for when he was surrounded by the white-haired girl's arms.

Origami was a very assertive and direct girl, her presence could be uncomfortable or could generate trust, but this time, it was a bigger problem.

He couldn't deny the softness of her breasts, although not as big as other of his girls, anyway, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Shidou..." said a little more serious and raised her head to look at him, he was a little red and sweating from the forehead.

"Eh-Eh...? Yes...?" He asked the silly question, ashamed to be enjoying her closeness when he shouldn't have; at least, that's what he believed.

"Shidou..."

She closed her eyes and stretched her head to kiss his lips, Shidou could not correspond in the Hollywood way that could be expected for the unexpected kiss of a girl, instead, something happened that he must have seen it coming, after all, what he was doing cooking a Bento at this time of day?

The kitchen door was opened, and as soon as it was opened, the young woman with long dark hair like the night, with crystal eyes, dressed in sports clothes that left most of her legs in sight, came in with a smile and saying a typical question on her.

"Shidou! Is the food I'm about to take rea...?"

For a few seconds, Shidou's eyes seemed to want to escape from their bowls, while the happiness of Tohka Yatogami, who had suddenly come to ask about his Bento, disappeared to give way to rage; with a frown and eyes enveloped in flames.

_"Damn it!"_ The boy tried to drive her away, but she clung tightly to him. _"Origami!"_

"What do you think you're doing?! Tobiichi Origami, damned!" she shouted in anger, came to give her a shove with her shoulder, but the girl managed to dodge her by moving to the opposite side. Tohka then turned around and became a goalkeeper to defend Shidou. "Get away from him!"

"Tsk, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking! What are you doing with Shidou?! You can't kiss him!"

"He's not yours yet and that's easy to see, Yatogami Tohka" replied when she frowned a little, Tohka got even more angry, because she didn't understand what she was saying.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can't go near Shidou! Get out of here!"

"I wasn't expecting you to understand, someone with your ability would let Shidou fool you, over and over again."

"Hey, Origami... Isn't that making me like a horrible person?!" Shidou frowned a little at the girl, who came out of the kitchen, not without seeing how her phrase left Tohka wrapped in rage, like a storm that could never release its rays.

"What did she said...?" She grunted and clenched her teeth, but once she was away, Tohka turned to the boy, still very upset, Shidou had some fear and walked away until he was against the stove.

"T-Tohka...! Wait, let me explain what happened, it wasn't my fault, really...!"

"It's not fair, Shidou! You were supposed to be preparing my Bento and you were making out with Origami!"

"No, it wasn't like that! She came out of nowhere...! She kissed me, I couldn't even react...! She had barely done it when you came in..." he replied desperately at the sight of how angry she was. "I'm so sorry, Tohka, but it wasn't intentional, I promise you!"

"Hn... Ug..." Tohka clenched her fists, could not be angry with Shidou if he told her that, so she looked away, her face could still be seen for anger, she could surely destroy the wall of a kick just like that. "I don't accept it..."

"Haa?! But Tohka, I told you it wasn't intentional..."

"You said you would only kiss me, Shidou, and in case you kissed someone else, you should kiss me!" she said as she stared into his brown eyes, Shidou was left with his mouth open and sweat slipped down his cheek. "But... But...! All this time, you keep kissing other girls."

"But, that's because..."

"It's not fair, not fair, not fair!"

Tohka took him from the apron and pulled him towards her to kiss him on the lips, the boy blushed a lot and his eyes were like plates, then he was released, but she continued to see him with discomfort.

"Tohka..." whispered guilty, didn't expect this at all, it seems her anger had reached a new level.

"I'll forgive you if... Shidou, you owe me a kiss, but now... for every kiss you owe me, you'll give me twice as much!"

_"The double?! So... do I have to give her two kisses now?"_

"And this time, I won't forget it." From her back pocket, she took out her cell phone and very seriously, made a note on an app with the number of kisses Shidou owed her. "You've always kissed other girls besides me... So I'll only forgive you if... you kiss me twenty times."

"Huh?! Twenty times? But I don't..."

"It's the double amount of kisses you've given! And the one we gave ourselves a while ago, it doesn't count, it's up to you to do it!"

"Ah... Well, uh... Does it have to be now...? What about the help you were going to give Ai-Mai-Mii today...?"

"Ah...!" When she remembered, all her anger went away and she worried a little. "Moo... Is my Bento ready yet? I mustn't be late."

"Yes, I was almost there! Sorry, Tohka..." he said with some sadness.

Tohka felt that he was quite sorry and although he said it wasn't his fault, she couldn't accept it because she was very angry, and it's not only because it was Origami, but because she knew he had done it more times.

True, that's how Shidou sealed the spirit, she knew it! But that only served to not get angry with him as she did before, as when he accidentally kissed Yoshino, anyway, these feelings... had neither control, not even because she was aware of his situation.

However, Shidou knew that she was right and that it wasn't fair, but it really wasn't fair to anyone, especially him, and he still couldn't let her feel bad.

She needed it and didn't want the discussions with Origami or anyone else to escalate.

Tohka left Shidou in the kitchen while he finished wrapping the Bento in a light blue blanket, knot it so she could carry it from there. Then he went to the living room, where she was sitting, trying to control her feelings, but it wasn't something this girl could do.

"Tohka, it's ready. I hope you like it a lot," he said in a rather muted tone, but he sounded kind.

"Oh... Umu..." answered calmly and took it with both hands, looked at the bento with a small smile. "¡…!"

She felt something soft on her forehead, she blushed immediately and her eyes shone with the emotion of love. A kiss on her forehead, that's what she had felt.

"I hope everything goes well in that 'training', Tohka." He caressed her head with a warm smile, she smiled happily just as she always did.

"Umu!" She nodded, put her Bento behind her and stood on her tips to give him a kiss on his cheek, blushing the boy again. "Thank you, Shidou! I'm going now."

Walking a little fast and joyfully, she went to the door, while he stared at her, still blushing, but smiling.

_"Well, there goes one..."_

"Go well, Tohka, you can go back to dinner or if you're going to eat something together, let me know, okay?"

"But today I really want to eat the dinner you're going to prepare, and when I come back, you'll give me the twenty kisses you owe me!"

"Huh? But I gave you one right now... There are 19 I'm missing!"

"It wasn't on the lips, so it doesn't count!" she said with a broad smile.

_"What?!"_ He had tried hard to give such a kiss, but apparently, he did not enter into the limits of the agreement.

"See ya!" And without further ado, she closed the door to meet her friends.

Shidou breathed a sigh and bowed his head, if he gave them to her in the house, it would be suicide, it would be like stepping on a mine that he put himself. So he would stay and think about how to solve all this, but it wasn't necessary so much.

_"I'd better ask her out on a date. Twenty kisses, hm..."_ He blushed a little more from his cheeks and shook his head. _"No, I must do it for Tohka, or who knows what will happen next, if I don't do it."_

Shidou would have to, even if he died of embarrassment in the process.

He would invite her to an appointment as soon as she returned from playing tennis with her friends, even if she had said 'practice' a moment ago, he was sure Tohka would take it as a game.

And once she agreed, he would have to give her the twenty kisses on the date.

He would, wouldn't he?


End file.
